Ingredients and Scraps
by starneko
Summary: A collection of Yullen based story scraps and drabbles. - "Kanda how about this, we can spend Sunday night in jail. I don't want to go to school Monday and you don't have any classes till noon."
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

I was reading through D. Gray-man fan fics and well the first one was a Yaoi Yullen and it had been written so well it convinced me that the couple could work and I fell in love. Love equals inspiration and since I've had some people telling me to turn these ideas into stories here are some bits and pieces I'm working on. This is called Ingredients and Scraps because the little bits of story can be used as part of a greater story or just loved on their own. So here are little pieces of scenes that I've thought of. All of them are set in an AU of a story that I'm working on (Title still pending). These are unbeta'd. As soon as I have more of the actual story written I will put it on ffn and have it properly beta'd. Future chapters on this will be drabbles and shorts. Plus my Yullen week for December will go here. Most of these will have Shonen- Ai or at least hints of it.

So yeah Disclaimer: I don't own -man if I did well it'd have more Yullen hints.

* * *

><p>_~~%&amp;%~~_<p>

**Omake: Ingredients and Scraps**

_I'm on the front line,  
>Don't worry I'll be fine,<br>The story is just beginning.  
>I say goodbye to my weakness,<br>So long to my regrets,  
>And now I know that I'm alive.<em>

_**Shinedown –Diamond Eyes, June 2010**_

_**1. Of Groceries and Bean Sprouts.**_

"Bean sprouts?" was the question.

"Hmmm." Allen asked looking up from his half empty grocery bag. He was met with an incredulous look from both Lavi and Lenalee. Allen for the life of him couldn't tell you who just asked the question, he had been that out of it that the word barely registered. "Yep," He agreed that was a bag of bean sprouts.

"You bought bean sprouts?" Lenalee prodded. Obviously there was something she was wanting to get at but he couldn't really come up with anything that bean sprouts was suppose to signify right that moment.

"They're healthy." He replied, well he didn't really have a reason why he bought them. He was staring at them in the grocery store thinking about a certain long haired Japanese man and sudden he's at home with bean sprouts in the shopping bag.

"Yeah healthy." She exchanged a look with Lavi who was snickering away. "You don't have anything or one on your mind at this moment do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, _Moyashi-chan_, not thinking of anyone are you?" The emphasis on the nick name was suppose to signify something and Allen had a clue who they were referring to but he didn't really want to admit he was mooning over Kanda Yuu to them.

"Nope nothing on my mind," He answered snatching away the offending sprouts to put them away. When he caught himself going to the cabinet and finding the milk there he swore silently before putting them both in the fridge. Both Lavi and Lenalee were laughing at that.

"Yeah right, that nothing has you pretty distracted." Lavi laughed. The playful smirk on Lavi's face made Allen want to run. He was either going to tease Allen mercilessly over his crush on Kanda Yuu or he was up to something. It was always safer to go with option two especially when Lenalee had the same look on her face.

"Allen?"

"Yes Lenalee?" Allen was really debating on backing away slowly and making a run for it. How had he missed those Cheshire cat grins on Lavi and Lenalee when he was putting away the groceries? Oh yeah cause he was trying not to NOT think about Kanda -f'n- Yuu and all the wonderfull... , wait hold that thought...

"Want to come some where with me and Lavi?" she looked sweet but the voice of reason in the back of his mind kept saying _'Don't do it, it's a trap.' _Of course Allen was too nice to say no without a valid reason. It didn't help that suddenly black Allen, the little devil that shares space in his mind with reason decided to tie reason and decision making up and kick them out the window leaving him a little dazed and transfixed on the object of his aforementioned desire. Kanda Yuu, just walked in ready to go. Lenalee didn't spare Kanda a glance before adding, "Him too."

"Sure." Allen agreed his eyes were still glazed over at the time. So expectantly he didn't realize what he had said or had happened until he was sitting in the back seat of Lavi's car with a grouchy Kanda glaring at him. "Crap, I knew it was a trap."

"Che, Idiot."

_~~%&%~~_

_**2. Conversations and interpretations**_

"Che"

Both of them had been sitting at their usual table strangely enjoying silence until the inspector had showed up. The inspector didn't say anything to them, just sat across the room and stared at them. It had been almost a half an hour since Lavi told them to wait for him. Half an hour of Llevier looking at them with a stare that promised nasty things. Kanda would have left if Allen hadn't insisted on waiting so Kanda just made his usual noises as Allen interpreted them and went with the flow. "No you probably shouldn't do that to the inspector."

This was rewarded by a grunt and rumble that almost could be taken as mumbling. "Probably not that either. You know it's a bad idea to start the evening off with that and honestly I don't really want to spend Saturday night in jail with you." He was rewarded a dirty scowl by his companion which was promptly ignored as he put another cheese covered fry in his mouth. (Why weren't those vacuumed down already?)

"Well I know I'd end up having to spend the night in jail cause well I'd try to stop you from bloodshed. We'd get in a fight and our poor, and I use the term loosely." He was using another fry to point to the grouchy one so this made the scowl he receive deepen, "Our poor victim will end up in the hospital from being an innocent bystander. Well innocent is also a good stretch of the word considering who we're talking about. And I will spend the rest of the evening trying to keep you from killing our cellmates, cause, and I don't know why, but I wouldn't feel right letting you stay there and catch worse charges by yourself."

This earned him a snort from the Japanese man that could be interpreted as a laugh, growl or both. It was a hard to define noise that was followed by another "Che" as Kanda just turned his head away.

"Yeah I agree." Allen said morosely putting his fry down. Anyone who knows him would probably believe the young man was sick at this point since there were still two fries and cheese residue on the plate in front of him, of course if they heard the previous 'conversation' then they probably thought he was mental or psychic. "Kanda how about this, we can spend Sunday night in jail. I don't want to go to school Monday and you don't have any classes till noon." Allen didn't pay attention to the look Kanda gave him at that, "I think Tiedoll or Komui could bail us out by then. Hell arraignment is on Monday we could get lucky and get out in time for your biology lab." Allen smirked at his companion.

Kanda just glared at him before rewarding him with a "Che." Allen just sighed at this. "Shut it Moyashi and eat your fries. My plan didn't involve going to jail." Kanda gave him a look that most people would thought was anger, irritation or just down right leave me the fuck alone. Those who actually could interpret Kanda's mannerism knew it was actually him suppressing a laugh at whatever he interpreted Allen's sigh to be. "I think if we did that you'd end up back at you're 'relatives'." Kanda replied with a wicked smirk.

Allen gave him a nasty glare that was accompanied with a grunt of his own. "You would and they'd most likely keep you in jail with a cellmate named bubba." Kanda added. Allen laughed at this and simply looked away from his companion. "And no I won't leave you with bubba." Kanda mumbled as if answering an unasked question. Allen didn't really get a chance to give Kanda the surprised look he was in the process of feeling.

Lavi in all of his boundless energy choose that moment to join the two at their table. "Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan what's up?"

"Don't fuckin call me that baka." Kanda growled before he went on, "We were just debating the merits of the correctional system." Allen just laughed.

* * *

><p>More Notes: So like I said unbeta'd so forgive me for mistakes I'll fix that later. The first one was inspired cause I was staring at beansprouts at the grocery store thinking about D. Gray-man and ended up buying them without realizing it. The second was inspired by a fanfic I read (I can't remember the name now sorry) where Lavi and Kanda were having a conversation about Allen where Kanda was grunting and making basically no words but Lavi could get complete thoughts out of it and replied to him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**3. Quiet**_

_**~%&&&^&&&%~**_

It was quiet, almost too quiet. Allen almost felt he was home alone for the last two days. Returning from his own mission before the others, he was left with only Link to torment. That hadn't really worked out too well since the man just scribbled in his book.

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had arrived that morning but they all were so exhausted he barely got a proper greeting before they all passed out. Normally he would have at least followed his Bakanda until he got a hello kiss without so many prying eyes but with Link's hovering he couldn't very well crawl in bed with Kanda yet. So he opted for a lazy game of chess with Johnny.

They opted for the little sitting room right next to the science department. It was suppose to be the department's break room. It got used for naps, chess, Johnny's sewing when he was making new uniforms and whatever else was needed. The afternoon passed slowly. Allen chewed on his dango stick (the dango long eaten) as he contemplated his next move, Timcampy looked like he was napping on his head. Even the ever alert Link had let his pencil drop. The quiet of course would never last.

The door shot open with a bang startling everyone. Kanda stood there and stared at the occupants of the room. The look in his eye would have been unreadable to the untrained eye, but Allen recognized what he saw in his lover's eye. There was a myriad of emotions there. Anger, frustration and was that relief.

"Moyashi," Kanda growled. Allen waited for him to go on but since he didn't Allen had to prompt him for more.

"Kanda?" he didn't know exactly what brought this on so he was going for the safest name right now. Kanda just growled in irritation.

"Where's the baka usagi?"

"I haven't seen him." He replied.

"Isn't he normally with Bookman?" The, oh so helpful, Link added. This apparently pissed Kanda off. Allen couldn't figure out if the anger was directed to Lavi or Link with the venom in Kanda's eyes. Heck Allen began trying to think if he'd done anything to piss the man off. Whatever it was Kanda just answered with his usual 'che' and stalked off. Link hmmm'd and Johnny looked afraid for whoever Kanda's victim was.

"Hmm I wonder what Lavi is up to?" Allen asked to no one particular before going back to move his piece. He figured it wouldn't be long before they found out.

"Why do you think he's up to something?" Johnny asked.

"When is he not?" It was really an obvious answer given said 'usagi's' track record. A few moments later Lavi appeared and in a hurry. He smiled too brightly at the occupants of the room while he closed to door too quietly.

"Moyashi-chan! Johnny!" Lavi draped himself over Allen's shoulder and ignored the indignant squawk as Allen and Johnny tried to save their chess board.

"It's Allen, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I missed you. Is this where you've been hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," Allen immediately jerked a thumb towards Link. "I've still got him."

"Hey two spots!" Lavi said acting like he hadn't even seen the inspector. Link grunted at the nick name as he began scribbling again. Allen just sighed.

"What are you up to?"

"Up to? Why do you assume I'm up to something Moyashi-chan?"

Allen growled at the name "because Kanda's looking for you."

"Oh you saw Yuu-chan." Lavi's voice was too bright and innocent sounding. Allen could smell a trap.

"Yes we saw Kanda and he's pissed." Johnny was getting irritated at the interruptions in their game. Allen could already tell he wasn't finishing this one.

"Yuu-chan's always pissed." Lavi countered with a goofy expression.

"Johnny I think it's time to go ahead and call this one your win for now. I have a feeling I'm about to suffer for whatever Lavi's done."

Link and Johnny gave him a 'huh' while Lavi just tried to look innocent and babble his way out of being up to anything that would make Allen suffer. As if on cue the door burst open again with an angry samurai pouncing out from behind it.

Lavi immediately jumped away from Allen looking way too guilty. Kanda silently glared at Lavi for a moment before stalking towards then. Lavi was trying too hard to talk his way out of what ever Kanda had planned for him. However Kanda surprised them all by snatching Allen up by the arm and dragging him possessively to him instead of spewing threats to the idiot rabbit.

Allen barely made a squawk before his lover began aggressively kissing him. The other occupants in the room stared at the uncharacteristic public display of affection from the grouchy man. Link was torn between making notes or turning away. Johnny just sighed and began resetting the chess game that he knew they'd never finish now while Lavi was trying to edge his way to the door and escape.

This was an escape the troublesome red head was not making. The kiss was broken before he made it to the door. Kanda promised Allen he'd be right back before dragging the Lavi out. "Yep Lavi's done something." Allen commented to the other spectators in the room before following them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Windows do tell**_

_For: Anon_

_Genre: Friendship, Fluff_

_~~%~~_

Some days being around other people was harder then others. There were the days when people where a blessing, they distracted him and kept him feeling sane because he could focus on them or Akuma and not himself. Then there were days like today.

Allen could feel himself slipping a little bit more even as he woke up. Neah was there under the surface taunting him, laughing at his so called control. Everything he laid his eyes on was washed out and grey. He had to wonder if crazy was a color would that be it.

Allen was blaming all of this on Neah. Messing with his vision and showing him things. The furniture looked insubstantial and the mirror and windows looked to bright and reflective. He tried to avoid looking at the mirrors or windows. Cause every time he did, Allen flinched at what he saw there. It was these days he avoided people. He couldn't answer the questioning eyes of his friends.

Allen was trying to hide. He had managed to ditch Link but he couldn't find a room with no windows or mirrors. At least none that Link could find him in. Headquarters was large and there were still rooms he hadn't really investigated before. Allen opened another door to find a sitting room. It was inviting looking. The couch had books piled on one side.

He was about to leave but something colorful caught his eyes. Crossing the room he found a ribbon. It was stark blood red. All morning his vision had been playing with him so to actually see something so colorful and real looking it was almost a relief, even if it reminded him of blood.

A bang brought him out of his revere making him look for the source of the sound. It was a raven pecking on the window. He didn't believe in bad omens but with the 14th curling up under his skin Allen felt almost desperate to shoo the animal away. However as he neared the window the reflection caught his eyes. The thing he had been avoiding all morning.

Today the 14th's grin looked sadistic and inhuman. It was everything Allen could do right that moment to keep from breaking the window or scratching his own eyes out. That was a sure way to get sent to one of central's cells. Allen was just about to throw something out of spite and blame it on the bird when the door slammed open.

"Oy Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"… Kanda?" Allen was surprised. Kanda looked his normal irritated self but for a brief moment he almost saw something indescribable in the man's eyes. It looked like worry, but then this was Kanda we were talking about.

"che." Kanda just snorted and pulled Allen along by his shirt. "Come on. I don't have all day. I want to practice beating someone to a pulp." Allen knew the samurai long enough. This was a translation of I want your company. Kanda was prickly and didn't like many people, but for all the times he acts like he hates being in Allen's presence anyone who knew the man could tell that wasn't true. They had a dysfunctional relationship but it was strangely comforting.

Being forced to follow the grouchy man Allen realized his vision had returned to normal and the feeling that the 14th was trying to force his way out was gone. "I think this is yours Kanda." Allen said holding the red ribbon out towards the samurai. The smile he gave Kanda was a genuine one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Done for the 2011 Yullen week this was the only one I got done. If you have any scenes you'd like to see me write I'm open for prompts just leave it in a review or a message.

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**Nonexistent (Silence)**_

_Silence._

Nothing was truly silent. There was the creek of the bed springs. The soft noise their clothes make when dropped to the floor. One could hear the distant noises from outside of people talking in the streets. If you were paying even closer attention one could hear the wind outside trying to hurry people away from the window. So, silence wasn't as silent as one imagined it to be, but none of these noises existed for Allen and Kanda.

Their silence was a questionable thing also. No words were spoken because they weren't needed. Instead there was the sound of skin sliding against skin. Heavy breaths caressing each others faces with the punctuating sound of a moan filling the air.

No there was no silence between them. It could be described as voiceless because they didn't need words at this point. They're able to revel in each other's skin and temporarily forget the outside world.

The akuma, Noah and the order no longer exist for them in this not so silent world. Only the though feel, taste, and smell of each other. It's like an intoxicating drug that they can't get enough of. Their separation did not dull their memories of moments like this. The moments of course are too short.

A loud knock at the door shatters the moment. "Allen, we gotta hurry." A well meaning voice calls from the other side and just like that the silence is broken and they must find their voices again.

"I'll be right down Johnny." Allen had barely managed to find his voice to answer. It was a breathless distracted noise.

"Che." Allen can only grin at Kanda's reaction. No matter what's changed there are still some things that remain the same.


End file.
